


Night Terror

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Winnix - Freeform, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nixon aussi faisait des cauchemars...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrite dans le cadre du WPC2016.
> 
> Prompt imposé : cauchemars.  
> Ship imposé : Winnix  
> First line imposée : "A mesure qu’il avançait, il sentait une certaine tension l’envahir"  
> Dialogues imposés : "Épouse-moi" & " Pour être honnête, je pense que tu es plutôt l’Antéchrist."
> 
> PS : pas de beta, désolé pour les coquilles.  
> 

A mesure qu’il avançait, Dick sentait une certaine tension l’envahir. Son instinct lui souffla que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ; c’est pourquoi il pressa le pas et entra dans une des bâtisses réquisitionnées du village dans lequel la Easy passerait les trois prochains jours.

Le rez-de-chaussée plongé dans la pénombre, Dick se dirigea à tâtons jusqu’à la cage d’escaliers de laquelle il entendit des bruits étouffés. Il se doutait que Nixon profiterait d’un instant d’accalmie pour aller rattraper quelques heures de sommeil. Or, Winters n’en était pas tout à fait certain, mais il semblait que son meilleur ami avait décidé de veiller tard, finalement.

Tout était calme au dehors, la compagnie se tenait, pour l’heure, loin des premières lignes et la plupart des hommes dormaient à poings fermés. Le malaise qui avait saisi Dick un peu plus tôt ne le quitta pourtant pas une seule seconde.

Il grimpa à la hâte jusqu’au premier étage et se guida aux sons étouffés, essayant de percevoir un danger potentiel. Sur ses gardes, il traversa le couloir et avisa une porte entrebâillée d’où il entendait à présent clairement de faibles suppliques. Il se saisit de son arme de poing et se faufila dans la petite chambre éclairée par une lampe à huile, pour y découvrir Nixon, s’agitant dans son sommeil.

Toute la tension quitta alors ses muscles et il se précipita vers son ami. Il passa une main sur son front brûlant et caressa sa joue afin de l’apaiser un peu, de le tirer de sa transe en douceur. Nixon fronça les sourcils, marmonnant quelques mots inintelligibles.

« Eh, Nix… » Appela doucement l’officier. « Réveille-toi. »

« Tous morts… tous… »

Winters eut un pincement au cœur. Les cauchemars étaient fréquents parmi les soldats, et il semblait qu’ils touchaient même les plus coriaces d’entre eux. Il s’assit au bord du lit et se pencha légèrement vers Nix, ses pouces caressant avec douceur les pommettes de son visage qu’il tint en coupe.

« Allez, Lew, réveille-toi, tout va bien… », souffla-t-il. « Ne me force pas à t’arroser une nouvelle fois avec un pot de chambre. »

Cette petite boutade parut le faire réagir. Son visage se crispa et il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes plus tard pour découvrir la moue taquine de son ami.

« Tu m’apportes le petit-déjeuner ? » lâcha-t-il d’une voix roque.

« Ne rêve pas trop », répondit Dick en se redressant. « Tu faisais un cauchemar. Tu veux en parler ? »

« Et mon preux chevalier est venu me secourir au risque d’être vu par toute une compagnie. »

Dick leva les yeux au plafond et le gratifia d’un sourire indulgent.

« J’aurais fait la même chose pour n’importe qui », confia-t-il.

« Ah, vraiment ? » s’offusqua Nixon en l’attirant à lui pour lui voler un rapide baiser. « Et bien sûr, tu aurais glissé tes mains contre leurs joues avec tendresse et dévotion. »

« Tu étais réveillé ? »

« Le pot de chambre m’a fait recouvrer mes esprits », s’éclaffa Nixon. « Ah, Dick… Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Ma petite femme dévouée. »

Nix tenta de l’embrasser encore une fois mais Winters l’esquiva et se redressa, l’air faussement vexé.

« Quoi ? C’est pas comme si tu n’étais pas aux petits soins avec moi. Même mon ex-femme n’a jamais eu autant d’égard pour moi ! Epouse-moi. »

Dick l’observa un moment, partagé entre l’envie de lui remonter gentiment les bretelles et celle de lui voler le souffle. Il opta pour la première solution, bien sûr. De toute façon, il savait que son ami essayait par tous les moyens de retarder le moment fatidique où il lui demanderait depuis quand il faisait des cauchemars, et ce qu’il y voyait.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais bien que c’est impossible. »

« Imagine un monde où ça le serait ! » s’enthousiasma Nixon, l’air rêveur. « Je serais le meilleur des époux ! Ne suis-je pas déjà le meilleur des amants ? »

« Pour être honnête, je pense que tu es plutôt l’Antéchrist », se moqua Dick en se levant.

« Eh ! Moi qui suis si gentil avec toi… Eh, Dick, où tu vas, comme ça ? »

« Puisque tu fais tout pour éviter de parler de tes cauchemars et que tu sembles avoir de la fièvre, je vais appeler Doc Roe. »

« Je vais bien. J’ai juste besoin d’un verre. »

Dick s’arrêta, une main sur le battant de la porte. Il lança un regard à Nixon, qui tentait de le rassurer d’un de ses sourires enjôleurs. Winters soupira en secouant la tête et au lieu de quitter la chambre, il referma la porte et retourna auprès de son meilleur ami.


End file.
